fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Haas
From Nina, April 18th, 2019: Most of the ideas seen for Julia were not submitted for review of the Pretty Cure Cosmos staff. I just wanted to give light to a character that could otherwise be long gone. Julia Haas (ジュリアハース Juriahāsu) is one of the main characters of Pretty Cure Cosmos. She is the Pretty Cure of Germany and she represents the radiant liberty of Germany. She lives in Frankfurt and is a Grade 10 student (Untersekunda) in the Grönemeyer-Gymnasium. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Forest '(キュアフォレスト ''Kyuaforesuto) and her theme color is black. Her main catchphrase is '''Wow! So very nice! (うわー！そうベリーナイス！ Uwa ̄ ! Sō berī naisu! ''). She is created by Atsuiaka Nina. History Julia is in a family of con artists. Literally. They sell paintings and instead of claiming others paintings as their own, they claim their own paintings as belonging to famous people just so they can sell them for high prices. Julia thinks that this is wrong and that her family can get in high legal trouble. Julia spends her time playing football so she can just live in the moment and forget about the money. During a sponsorship, Julia gets knocked off a cliff by bad relating to the villain of PCC but is saved by Dunkel, who turns into a giant black eagle to save her. He tells Julia to turn into Cure Forest whenever there's trouble about. Pretty Cure 'Cure Forest (キュアフォレスト Kyuaforesuto) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Julia. None is known about her appearance, but she does use her Cosmic Compass to transform. Relationships * [[Dunkel|'''Dunkel]] and Julia are like peas in a pod, or more appropriately, birds of a feather. They like to be snobby, rich people together and do anime hime laughs. * [[Leah Koenig|'Leah Koenig']] is Julia's best friend at the Grönemeyer-Gymnasium. She's nerdy and cute and likes conspiracies. However, she might accidentally be a threat to the Pretty Cure Cosmos crew. * [[Jens Propst|'Jens Propst']] has a huge crush on Julia, and Julia can tell. She usually tells him to bug off but the teachers say to Jens that it's because Julia likes him. * [[Mark Haas|'Mark Haas']] is the father of seven girls, including Julia. He's snobby and rude but he actually cares about his wife and children. * [[Jana Haas|'Jana Haas']] is the biological mother of four girls, with Julia being her oldest. She's sweet and kind and rich and acts like a stereotypical sweet mother, but there might be more than what meets the bird's eye. * Julia's sisters, Christina, Janina, Johanna, Claudia, Diana, and Ines, are very colorful individuals. Christina, Janina, and Johanna are very snobby and like to poke at their younger siblings just for the fun of it. Claudia and Diana are as nice as their mother and usually they would never do anything bad. Claudia in particular likes to play football with Julia. Ines, however, really likes to hang out with Julia because Julia can protect her when things are bad. She is the only one who knows about Julia's Cure Forest secret. Trivia * Julia shares the same birthday as the incumbent president of Germany Frank-Walter Steinmeier. Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pretty Cure Cosmos Category:Black Cures Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Female